Warriors Doing Random Things
by Mew Shadowfang
Summary: I felt really random, so this sprouted. And yes, this is also very random. Aka, complete and utter crack, nothing is supposed to make sense.


**Ok, This is the result of feeling random, reading Warrior fics (Especially EspeonSilverfire2's fics), watching MamaTad and sending extremely random stuff to my friend for the past 5 minutes.**

 **Nearly forgot disclaimer, don't own Warriors, blah blah blah. Any possible references to anything but Warriors is coincidental. Enjoy!**

I blink several times and let myself slip into Imagination Land. I look around the room, but now I see plenty of ghostly figures. Cats are now all over the room. And not just any cats. Warrior cats.

Graystripe, now with a stripe, is hanging over there with Silverstream. He talks for a while to her, then Silverstream hits him over the head with a purse… when did she get a purse?

Cloudpaw randomly jumped through the window, screaming "I'M A THUNDERCLAN CAT!". My OC cat, Frozenclaw (What is he doing here?) just facepawed. At Cloudpaw or at Bluestar, I don't really know. Cause Bluestar just found some pom-poms and are shaking them. While singing 'Shake it Off'.

Meanwhile, my other OC, Amberkit, is sharing some pills with some other kits. I think their gonna be on drugs. Amberkit seemed really drunk or something yesterday.

Lionheart just stapled himself to the wall, Whitestorm is leaning out the window and watching Cinderpelt trying to fly. Firestar happens to be dressed in a grass skirt and has lei around his neck. I think he's just yowling Aloha, and somehow got the ghost of Spottedleaf to join him.

Jayfeather just ran into this ghostly and small cat I think is Scourge, and now their eating cake. Hollyleaf just climbed up the wall and pounced on… Mousefur and screaming "Look! I caught a mouse!" Lionblaze is doing the same to Squirrelflight.

Someone just pushed Ashfur into the fireplace. At least the fireplace isn't lit.

Sandstorm made some origami. I have no idea how she managed to do that. Tigerclaw is also there, he made several paper airplanes. Now he's throwing them all over the room, and one just hit Hawkfrost on the paw. I guess he thought it was a knife, since he's screaming that someone tried to murder his paw.

Leafpool just took a pencil and drew a moustache on Berrynose's face. And a berry on his nose.

Brambleclaw ate a mug. Wait, what?

Blackstar is lying on the ground, pointing at the ceiling and yelling "There's a gopher in there!" while two cats are stepping all over him.

Onewhisker just plucked out his whiskers. Now he's wearing a suit and dancing with a cat… I don't know who that is. Brackenfur? Crookedstar? I don't remember what color either of them is, so I'm just saying random Warrior cat names now?

A dog somehow got in here as well. There's some apprentice's on its back and their laughing and saying "Giddyup doggy!"

Dovewing is shooting rainbows out of her paws. She also plugged her ears with tissue. Darkstripes playing 'Pin the Tail on the Cat' with Longtail. Well, using Longtail. He's chasing Longtail with the pin in one paw, and for some really weird reason, a butter taco in the other. I don't even know what a butter taco is.

Heatherpaw is using her tail to slap other cats cross the face. Ravenpaw just bit her tail as she slapped him, but now they seem to be having dinner together, complete with candles and Breezepaw as a butler.

I forgot who the other Thunderclan cats are. All I know is that there's a lot of yowling, and random stuff going on. Several cats are at the computer playing some dancing cat game. One of the cats scratched another, and their bleeding candy now.

I blink my eyes again, and everything vanishes. Then I start laughing to myself silently. I will never look the same way at Warrior's again.

 **Well, that was really random. Hope everyone enjoyed me running, well writing, off my randomness rush (That's a thing, don't you say otherwise) and hope I made someone laugh. You can always yell one of the random things here to someone else, and they'll probably stare at you while you laugh maniacally. Haha, Mew Shadowfang out!**


End file.
